La oportunidad de amar
by TearsofAngels28
Summary: Isabella se mudo a los 4 años a Danville desde ese momento ha estado perdidamente enamorada de Phineas. Pero Phineas es un despistado y no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. ¿Podra Isabella hacer que se de cuenta? o ¿Debera olvidar a su amor de la infancia?
1. Epilogo

Estos personajes no me pertecen. Son propiedad de Jeff Swampy Marsh y Dan Povenmire

* * *

><p><strong>Epìlogo<strong>

-Mami ¿por que tenemos que irnos?- pregunto una niña de unos cuatro años agarrandose a la falda de su madre. La mujer la miraba compasiva, le encantaba vivir en Mexico, pero debido a problemas economicos deberian partir a un pequeño pueblo llamado Danville, donde las esperaba una pequeña casa que le habia dejado su madre como herencia antes de fallecer.

-Isabella cariño, nos iremos a una casa muy bonita. Estara rodeada de arboles y muchisimas flores para que tu las cojas

-Pero mama, yo me quiero quedar aqui. Aqui estan mis amigos..-aseguro la niña mientras cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza intentando no llorar. Vivian beso a su hija en la mejilla y acaricio su pelo. Ciertamente se parecia mucho a ella cuando tenia su edad. El pelo negro, delgada, palida de piel..

Isabella abrio sus grandes ojos para ver que su madre estaba en frente de ella contemplandola. Lo unico que no habia sacado de ella eran esos enormes ojos azules los cuales nunca habia visto en su vida, solo en la pequeña Isabella. Los ojos de Vivian eran simplemente marrones como los de su madre.

-Tranquila, te prometo que alli haras mas amigos y lo pasaras muy bien

-¿Me lo prometes?-pregunto Isabella abrazando a su madre.

-Te lo prometo...

* * *

><p>Hola,esto es una pequeña introduccion de la historia. Espero que dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusta.<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

**1**

6:40 a.m. El sonido del despertador resonaba en la habitacion. Aun parecia de noche aun que fuera ya de dia.

-¡Isabella! Es hora de levantarse, tienes instituto

-Cinco minutos mas por favor mama- contesto Isabella escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada como si aquella accion pudiera hacer que faltara ese dia a clases.

-De eso nada. Vas a llegar tarde, aun tienes que desayunar y vestirte. Venga levanta perezosa. O si no van a llegar tarde los chicos. Siempre te esperan.

En ese momento Isabella abrio sus ojos de par en par y pego un salto. Si, Phineas y Ferb siempre la esperaban para ir juntos a la escuela. Ferb era el hermano de Phineas. Era un chico apuesto de pocas palabras, pelo verde y ojos azules. Siempre ligaba fuera a donde fuera, y no por lo mucho que hablabla precisamente. Como el decia, era un hombre de acciones no de palabras.

Phineas en cambio, su pelo era pelirrojo, ojos azules. Otro que siempre ligaba. El unico defecto que tenia es que era un despistado. Y lo peor de todo es que Isabella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. Desde que vino a Danville por primera vez, Phineas fue el primero en acercarse e invitarla a jugar con ellos, desde ese momento se volvio loca por el. Pero sus intentos de hacerle saber lo que sentia eran inutiles, el solo la veia como su mejor amiga.

Isabella se asomo por la ventana, alli estaban. Esperandola. Phineas hablaba emocionado con Ferb de algo, seguramente de algun invento y este otro solo asentia con la cabeza. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Isabella y cuando la vieron se empezaron a reir.

-¡Buenos dias Izzy!-saludo Phineas. Ferb solo levanto la mano como saludo mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Isabella entro otra vez al cuarto sin saber de que se estaban riendo.

-Total, cosas de chicos-se dijo a si misma. Fue a su armario a buscar que ponerse y saco lo primero que vio. Unos pantalones vaqueros rotos, una sudadera rosa y unas nike. Se vistio y se puso en frente del espejo. Si, ya entendia porque los chicos se habian empezado a reir. ¡Y pensar que Phineas la vio asi! Sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor a causa de la verguenza. Tenia los pelos hecho un desastre y como no le daba tiempo ha hacerse nada se cogio una cola alta.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se tomo rapidamente el cola cao.

-¿No piensas comer nada?- pregunto su madre mientras lavaba los platos.

-No mama, no me da tiempo ¡hasta luego!

Los chicos la esperaban fuera.

-Perdon chicos, me levante tarde- dijo Isabella aun avergonzada.

-No pasa nada Izzy ¿verdad Ferb?

-Verdad-aseguro Ferb.

Fueron juntos al instituto. Phineas era el que mas hablaba de los tres. Estaba explicando lo que habia constuido en el taller y lo que planeaba por construir. Isabella solo lo miraba sin hacer caso a lo que decia solo podia pensar en el e irse a su mundo donde el era su principe y ella la solo eran eso, sueños. El jamas se fijaria en ella como algo que mas que una amiga pensaba cabizbaja.

Al entrar a clases se encontraron con Gretchen, la mejor amiga de Isabella. A pesar de que creian que iban a llegar tarde en la clase solo habia dos o cuatro personas.

-Isabella ¡Buenos dias! ven sientate aqui- grito Gretchen euforica por encontrarse de nuevo con su mejor amiga. Las dos amigas se sentaron y los otros dos delante de ellas.

-Oye Isabella ¿aun no...?-pregunto Gretchen dandole un codazo mientras la miraba de reojos con una sonrisa.

-No, aun no..-

-Isabella tienes quince años ¿cuando se lo piensas decir? llevas asi once años y lo unico que veo son a dos amigos y a una chica perdidamente enamorada de su mejor amigo.-observo Gretchen enfadada.

Era normal. Habia visto a su amiga sufrir por Phineas once años y el aun no se percataba de los sentimientos de su amiga. Siempre estaba enfrascado en sus inventos. Nunca se percataba de lo que le rodeaba.

-Ya lo se Gret ¿pero que quieres que haga? el solo me ve como su mejor amiga. Su punto fuerte no es el amor.

-Ya, eso lo sabemos todos. Pero tambien todos sabemos lo que te pasa con el. Y no entiendo como todos estamos al tanto y el no sabe nada de nada- contesto frustrada.

El profesor entro a clases. Primera hora: matematicas. La peor hora del dia para Isabella. Tenia sueño y lo unico que pensaba era en el. No tenia cabeza para otra cosa. Era una dulce tortura.

-Ei Isa, Isa...¡Isabella!- grito su amiga sacandola de sus pensamientos- llevas dos horas asi, ¿que te pasa? deja de pensar en tu amor y concentrate amiga.

-No puedo Gret, estaba pensando que puedo hacer para...

-¿Que puedes hacer para que?- pregunto Phineas. Se habia girado y habia escuchado esa ultima frase. Isabella trago saliva nerviosa y miro a su mejor amiga con ojos de _¨ayudame por favor¨_

-Emmm estaba pensando en como se realizaban unos ejercicios de matematicas que no le salian y no sabia que hacer para que le salieran- contesto Gretchen rapidamente salvando a su amiga.

-Ahh vale, bueno si tienen alguna duda chicas me preguntan a mi o a Ferb que se nos dan muy bien las mates

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias- agradecieron las dos a la vez.

-Gracias por salvarme-

-De nada amiga- contesto Gretchen.

Las clases terminaron. Pero antes de salir la profesora los detuvo mostrandoles un papel. Al parecer de un concurso.

-Chicos, esperen. Quiero mostrarles algo- dijo enseñando la hoja- es un concurso de canto para todo aquel que se quiera inscribir representando a nuestro instituto.

-Mira Isabella, tu te podrias apuntar, tienes una voz muy bonita-afirmo Gretchen emocionada- ademas puede ser una oportunidad para destacar delante de Phineas

-Que va..yo no podria cantar delante de tanta gente- dijo Isabella avergonzada. Su amiga la miro sonriendo y levanto la mano.

-Profe, Isabella quiere apuntarse- grito Gretchen para que la escuchara la profesora.

-Oh perfecto ahora mismo la apunto. Id ensayando porque aun no me dijeron la fecha del concurso y podria pillarlos por sorpresa. Bueno chicos ya pueden ir saliendo.

-¡Gretchen¡ ¿como se te ocurre apuntarme?

-Oye Izzy cantaras muy bien- dijo de pronto Phineas- ¿verdad Ferb?

Ferb asintio con la cabeza. Isabella se puso colorada ante las palabras de Phineas y su enfado hacia su amiga desaparecio completamente.

-Gracias Phineas...

Los tres fueron hasta sus respectivas casas. Isabella nada mas llegar se tumbo en su cama y miro al techo, se puso los cascos para escuchar musica y cerro los ojos.

-¡Hija! te llama Grtechen-grito su mama desde el salon- Isabella cogio el telefono que estaba al lado de su cama y saludo a su amiga.

-¡Isa! me vas a querer mas, lose. Tengo una idea estupenda para que Phineas se de cuenta de tus sentimientos y ya de paso de los suyos. Pero es algo que solo puedes hacer tu. Debes dejar atras la verguenza-dijo Gretchen

-Esta bien amiga..dime-dijo dudosa Isabella. Pero en su interior se habia encendido una pequeña esperanza de poder estar con su amor de la infancia.

Colgo. Volvio a cerrar sus ojos ¿De verdad seria capaz de decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Seria correspondida?

* * *

><p>Holaaa espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y por favor dejen comentarios para saber si continuarlo. Gracias besoss<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2

Isabella estaba junto a una estanteria repleta de libros de amor y , era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre. Alejarse de la realidad e irse a otro mundo donde ella y Phineas eran los protagonistas.

Miro la estanteria en busca de otro libro que no hubiera leido ya y encontro una pequeña libreta rosa posiblemente de cuando era mas pequeña. Ojeo las hojas, todas en blanco y con un pequeño sello en forma de mariposa en la parte inferior de cada una de las hojas.

Se le ocurrio una idea. Escribir, si. Plasmar en un papel tan pequeño algo tan grande como lo que sentia por Phineas.

**Phineas..es tanto lo que quiero expresarte que no se ni como empezar. Seguramente pensaras que soy una tonta, pero solo quiero pedirte que a pesar de lo que yo te diga en esta carta nunca perdamos esta amistad que nos hemos brindado durante años Phin.**

**Bueno..lo que queria decirte en esta carta es tan dificil de definir. Me siento pequeña ante esto..**

**Eres mi sueño inalcanzable.**

**Phineas Flynn he estado perdidamente loca, enamorada de ti desde el primer dia que pise Danville. Desde los 4 años. Desde que me dijiste**_ hola me llamo Phineas ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?_** Si, es una frase simple pero para mi fue el comienzo de algo. Solo espero una respuesta..**

**Isabella.**

Lastima que esta carta jamas sera enviada a su dueño o eso era lo que pensaba ella. ¿Como podria enviarle esto a su mejor amigo? Era algo que no podia hacer, primero se lo impedia la verguenza y segundo el miedo..

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto Gretchen la esperaba fuera de clase. Tenia unos ojos de emocion que hasta a Isabella le dio miedo. La cogio rapidamente de la mano dejando a Phineas y a Ferb mirandose confusos ante la reaccion de la chica.

-¡Gret! ¿podrias ser un poquito mas disimulada?

-Bah tampoco exageres solo andamos rapido para llegar al baño-contesto Gretchen soltando una pequeña risa al recordar la cara de los chicos- lo que es mas importante es esto: mi idea. Seducelo

-¿Esa es tu maravillosa idea?-pregunto Isabella confusa. Le habia mandado millones de indirectas pero ninguna habia funcionado.

-Isa, tonta. La idea es que le escribas una carta y se la dejes en su mesa. Cuando la lea te respondera y listo-contesto Gretchen con una sonrisa

-Tengo una carta pero.. no estoy segura-confeso Isabella sacando la carta. Gretchen le quito rapidamente la carta de las manos y empezo a leerla.

-Es preciosa, seguro que le encanta y si no pues el se lo pierde.

-Pero ¿y si ya no quiere ser mas mi amigo?

-Pues el se lo pierde Isa, escuchame, llevas 11 años asi y no es posible que ni se haya dado cuenta de las miles de indirectas que le has enviado a parte de que es obvio. Yo solo quiero ver a mi amiga feliz junto al chico que quiere.-explico agarrando sus manos- quien no arriesga siempre se quedara con la duda de saber que habra pasado. Date la oportunidad de saber que es querer a una persona de verdad.

-Gretchen eres la mejor-dijo Isabella emocionada antes sus palabras

-Lose-afirmo cerrando los ojos con gesto de superacion.

Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reir. Isabella sabia que se tenian la una a la otra para lo que hiciera falta, hasta en los peores momentos. Eran inseparables.

-Esta bien, lo hare..

Isabella guardo la carta en el bolsillo mirando con decision a Gretchen, esta otra le devolvio el gesto y le sonrio. Solo habia que intentarlo. Siempre habia un miedo que le impedia avanzar, el miedo de perderlo de las dos formas pero tenia que arriesgarse como habia dicho su amiga. Se adentro a la clase segura de lo que iba ha hacer.

* * *

><p>¿Que pasara? ¿Que le dira Phineas? O.O jajaja bueno eso se sabra en el proximo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer<p> 


End file.
